


the exception

by sylphh (icelandicc)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelandicc/pseuds/sylphh
Summary: “Ruby you’ll never guess what I did!!”





	the exception

**Author's Note:**

> this was for practice, and as a result its an exercise in futility as far as a theme or overarching plot go

Sapphire was just a child, really, they both were. Despite her rough-and-tumble appearance, she was a sensitive soul, immature in nature. Ruby supposed he should have expected it, considering exactly how Sapphire had been raised. Her speech patterns were childish, her thought process was childish, her black and white perspectives on various matters were childish, as well as the stance she took on them and the way she interpreted any criticism as a call to action.

Today was hardly different than normal. Ruby was in the back of a truck, cross referencing books of clothing patterns with each other. He frowned thoughtfully as he noticed an inconsistency and proceeded to start comparing his own work to the three examples he had on hand. Thread in hand, he repaired a mistake with a soft hum of approval.

Sapphire came in like a hurricane, as always. She leapt around from the side of the truck, hands tucked under her chin and balled up into excited little fists, eyes sparkling. She flashed Ruby a toothy smile as he paused to look up at her.

“Ruby you’ll _never_ guess what I did!!” She chirped, clammering up into the truck with the trademark wild grace that Ruby had come to expect of her. She strafed around a few stacks of books and fabrics that Ruby had meticulously placed, her grin widening with each step she took.

“What did you do?” Ruby murmured monotonously, attention still wholly focused on the repetitive motion of threading in and threading out. Sapphire plopped down, cross-legged, beside him and turned to face him, eyes bright.

“I got my hands on tickets for a fashion showing!!!” Her thrill bled through into every word. Ruby did a double take, his brain processing the information. He lowered his needle.

“Ho-hold on a sec, you did _what?_ ” He stammered, suddenly rife with concern.

“You know, a fashion showing! With models and catwalks and all those fancy things!” A single fang poked through her lips as she gave a close-mouthed smile. “You love it right? Aren’t you so excited?”

“Excited isn’t exactly the word I’d use…” Ruby said hesitantly, absentmindedly beginning to pack away his tools as he prepared to deal with the situation. “This isn’t exactly a good _time_ , you know that, right, Sapph?”

“Huh? Well of course! That’s what I’m trying to help you with, you silly!” Ruby stared at her in disbelief.

“How’d you manage to get those tickets? Are we even old enough to get in? Not to mention that we just don’t have the time for these types of detours! Sapph, we’re in the middle of important battle preparations here!!”

Sapphire frowned halfway, mostly in confusion. She gave a look around her at Ruby’s supplies and turned back with a questioning expression. “But you’re just sowing!”

“I’m _trying_ to develop water proof and fire resistant protection for the Pokemon!!” He growled between clenched teeth, pulling off his hat to run a hand through his sweaty bangs. “Look, I appreciate that you’re trying to help me, Sapphire, I really do! But the fact of the matter is that I just don’t have time to spend right now on such frivolous things as fashion showings, as much as I wish I did.”

“Well it wasn’t my fault okay?” She looked indignant, a frown plastered across her face and her eyes shining defiantly. “I was trying to help you loosen up a bit! Don’t yell at me like I’m some kind of misbehaved brat!!”

“I’m not _blaming_ you, I’m just trying to figure out how we can get this all resolved! And I’m _not_ yelling.” Ruby purposefully dropped his tone a few notches for the last part, emphasizing that he was not, in fact, yelling.

“There you go again! If you don’t wanna have any fun, then that’s on you! But I _do_ , and maybe I wanted to try and get my best friend to come hang out with me rather than spending all his time in this darn truck being the workaholic he is!” Sapphire flew up in a huff, pushing past Ruby towards the doors of the truck.

“Sapph, no, wait! I-” But she’d already hopped out and disappeared around the corner. Ruby exhaled and ran his hand through his hair again, stopping to rest on the texture of the scars marring his forehead. He stood, grabbing his kit off the floor of the truck and letting his eyes wander to the stack of books he had yet to open, and the ones that he had, scattered across the floor in a carefully fashioned pattern that made little sense to anyone but him.

The doors of the truck stood wide open, beckoning, and Ruby heaved a sigh before he gave in and took off towards it.

If it was Sapphire, this could wait. Anything could wait for her.


End file.
